Keinginan yang tak terkabulkan
by Chiko Yumi
Summary: Taufan ingin mengajak Hali main game tapi... kenapa bisa begini?, dan kenapa si Taufan merengek terus? mari kita lihat , diambil dari kisahku sendiri.


Chiko : hai semua~ Chiko balik lagi nih *emang siapa yang nungguin kamu?*

Taufan : Wah.. hai chiko-chan, buat cerita apa ni?

Chiko : Chiko pengen buat cerita tentang hari libur Chiko bareng kak Neo

Taufan : Oh... lalu kalian perannya sebagai siapa?

Chiko : kak Neo sebagai Hali dan Chiko sebagai Taufan dimiripin ama sifat asli kami wkwkwk

Halilintar : cih...bukannya sifat si gaje fujoshi akut itu ceria dan gila? -_-

Chiko : kalian harus kenal dia lebih dekat lagi jadi kalian tau deh sifat aslinya gimana.

.

.

 **Boboiboy milik animonsta^^**

 **Genre : Humor and Family**

 **Warn : OOC, typo, Humor gosong, chara disini hanya Halilintar dan Taufan**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Taufan POV**

YEAAH..! hari ini ibu sama ayah lagi pergi keluar kota. Jadi aku bisa main game PS terbaruku..!

Tapi ini lebih seru kalau dimainkan oleh 2 orang, tapi siapa yang bakalan aku ajak ikut. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu 5 watt segera muncul diatas kepalaku.

"AKU TAHU!"

Aku harus cepat nih males ah nunggu lama-lama.., hah..akhirnya sampai juga disini, dikamar saudaraku.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pertama aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya, masih gak ada jawaban kemudian aku menyelinap kekamarnya lalu membangunkannya.

"Kak.. bangun..,"

"Engh...," ehh?! Dia malah tambah nyenyak tidurnya, hum.. gak ada cara lain nih. Aku ambil alat musik gitar memasangkan speakernya sambil menyanyikan lagu lalu...

JRENGGG!

"I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU, I LOVE YOU,"

BRUK! BRAK!

 **END TAUFAN POV**

Nyanyian absurd si Taufan langsung berhenti ketika ada seseorang yang terjatuh dari kasurnya kemudian...

"KAMPRET LO!, GUE MAU TIDUR NIH!" amarah si Halilintar sudah diujung tanduk kemudian mengejar Taufan sambil membawa tongkat baseball ditangannya.

"Huaa! maaf kak Hali," ucap Taufan sambil sujud-sujud dikaki Halilintar.

Kemudian Halilintar bersiap untuk menjitak kepala sang adik dengan tinjunya.

CTAK!

"Aduh... kenapa dipukul segala, sih," keluh Taufan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sudah ada tumpukan bakpaunya.

"Cih... salah sendiri, orang lagi tidur malah nyanyi gak jelas, ada apa sih?" tatapan tajam dari sang kakak membuat bulu kuduk Taufan merinding.

"A..a..aku.. hanya... ingin mengajak kakak main game ini, boleh?" ucapan Taufan terbata-bata sambil menunjukkan gamenya dan memohon menggunakan _puppy eyes no jutsunya_ , yang dibalas lemparan bantal oleh empunya kamar.

"Ogah, mending gue tidur lagi," Halilintar segera membalikkan badannya ia akan segera masuk kealam mimpinya jika saja ia tidak mendengar teriakan si adik.

"DASAR...! BERUANG YANG LAGI HIBERNASI...!" saat mendengar teriakan Taufan ternyata Halilintar sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggunakan jurus karatenya, kemudian...

BRAAKKK! BUAAAGGHHH! CTAAAK! PRAANG!

Perang dunia ke xxx sudah dimulai yang hasilnya tubuh sikembar kedua ini mulai lebam dan babak belur, tapi, yang namanya Taufan gak mungkin nyerah gitu aja. Setelah dihajar oleh sang kakak secara habis-habisan segera saja dia memeluk kaki Halilintar dan memohon sambil memakai jurus _puppy eyes_ nya lagi.

"Kak Hali...hiks...please..hiks," mohon Taufan kepada sang kakak sambil mengeluarkan airmata buayanya, sehingga Halilintar terpaksa mengikuti permintaan sang adik yang kejahilannya sudah sampai kronis stadium 4 secara (tak) ikhlas. Tapi, sebaiknya kalian menutup telinga sebelum-

"GRAAAHHH!, OKE, BAIKLAH, TAPI BERHENTILAH MERENGEK MANJA SEPERTI BAYI!" –teriakan Halilintar sampai membuat telinga kalian budeg seketika bahkan sampai kepenjuru rumah hingga terdengar oleh para tetangga sekitar yang hanya bisa memaklumi kedua saudara ini. Taufan yang mendengar teriakan sang kakak hanya bisa membersihkan telinganya dan mencoba apakah telinganya masih berfungsi atau tidak.

"Kak, gak usah teriak gitu napa, sih?" keluh Taufan yang masih menutup telinganya.

"Arghh, sudahlah cepat!" kemudian Halilintar segera pergi kelantai bawah tanpa memperdulikan sang adik yang masih cengo ditempat.

 **~DIRUANG MAKAN~**

"Kak Hali, cepatlah kita main game ini!" ternyata si Taufan masih mengeluh ketika sang kakak hanya pergi keruang makan bukannya ruang keluarga.

Nak, sebaiknya berhenti dulu untuk memohon pada kakakmu atau nanti kamu jadi sasaran empuknya lagi untuk dihajar.

"Gak lihat apa?, gue mau masak dulu, pergi noh,hush," ucap Halilintar sambil menggerakkan tangannya kedepan dan kebelakang layaknya mengusir peliharaan. Dan respon Taufan ternyata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kak Hali gak seru ah!"

"Sebaiknya jangan dimonyongin tu bibir nanti kayak moncong bebek baru tahu rasa lo,"

"Menyebalkan! Ya Allah kenapa nasib hambamu ini mempunyai kakak gak tahu diri, anti sosial, dingin, muka tembok, sok populer, dan suka buat hambamu ini memakan racun yang ia bu- AWW!"

Belum selesai Taufan mengucapkan doanya sebuah panci sudah mendarat dikepalanya dan muncul lagi benjolan bakpau dikepalanya lagi.

"KAK HALI KEJAM!" teriak Taufan sambil mengelu kepalanya yang benjol akibat ulah sang Kakak

"Pffft," Halilintar harus menahan tawanya karena tidak mau pose dinginnya hancur seketika, tapi...

"GYAHAHAHA LIHAT TUH PALA UDAH KAYAK TUMPUKAN BAKPAU WUAHAHAHA!" dia tertawa sambil guling-gulingan dilantai, Author sendiri tidak percaya kalau dia bisa se OOC ini.

 **~5 MENIT KEMUDIAN~**

Setelah lima menit barulah sang Kakak berhenti ketawa guling-guling kayak orang gila bercampur rada(?) kesurupan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Nih. Makan dulu baru main, pfft..," ternyata efek ketawanya masih belum habis.

Sambil memberikan makanan ke Taufan yang lagi mayun dan menggerutu sendiri melihat aksi sang kakak yang tidak waras tertawa selama itu.

"Kak Hali kesurupan jin lampu, ya? Ketawa kayak orang gila lagi konser ditengah jalan," ucapan Taufan tadi hanya dibalas delikan tajam oleh sang Kakak dan segera saja..

BRAK!

Sebuah benda atau bisa disebut tongkat baseball melayang dan mencium wajah Taufan dengan mesranya~.

"Aduh.. Kak Hali sedikit-sedikit main lempar aja sakit tahu~" rengek Taufan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang memerah akibat ulah Halilintar.

"Heh.. lo bilang masih belum punya pacar, toh udah kuberikan pacar dan reaksinya? Dia langsung cium wajah lo hahahahaha..." tawa Halilintar layaknya seorang psikopat yang berhasil melakukan misinya dengan sempurna sambil memakan makanannya kembali.

"HUEE... KAK HALI JAHAT~" rengek Taufan dan segera pergi kekamarnya. Sedangkan Halilintar hanya melanjutkan makannya tanpa peduli rengekan Taufan.

Yang sabar ya Taufan ternyata nasib kita sama-sama menderita karena punya kakak yang tingkahnya kayak psikopat atau teroris (dirajam).

 **~DIKAMAR TAUFAN~**

 **~Taufan POV~**

Huh! Kak Hali nyebelin dihari libur selalu saja seperti ini males ah.. baik main sendiri aja.

Kalau balas dendam? Pengen juga sih tapi takut kena rajam oleh dia. Dia itu bagaikan iblis becampur manusia yang memiliki kekuatan super jahanam yang bisa membuat tubuhmu langsung gosong dengan seketika.

"Huh...terserah aja deh, baik main sendiri, nyesel tahu ngajak dia main game..huh"

 **~END Taufan POV~**

Dan Taufan hanya main gamenya sendirian sedangkan Halilintar selesai makan dia langsung melanjutkan hibernasinya lagi tanpa peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Taufan.

Sungguh kakak macam apa kau ini tak peduli pada adikmu yang malang.

 **(END)**

Taufan : jadi... begini nasibmu saat tinggal dengannya saja?

Me : iya~ huhuhu sedihnye *nangis*

Taufan : HUEE... CHIKO TERNYATA NASIB KITA SAMA *meluk chiko* *digebukin fg Taufan*

Hali&Neo : HAHAHAHAHA *tawa setan*

Me& Taufan : malangnya nasib ini .

CHIKO MAU REVIEW~ ^^


End file.
